staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wymarzone muzeum fuehrera - odc.3 (Liubimyj muziej fuehrera. Putiewoditiel. Marszrut k antikwaram i w Kijew); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Przed Eurowizją - odc.4 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 95/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Number 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Co rośnie w ogródku? odc.15 (How does your); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Moja babcia, mój dziadek; program dla dziec 09:30 Lippy&Messy - /odc4/ 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką - odc. 4 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 22 (odc. 22); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994) 10:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.5 10:55 Savannah - odc.19 (Savannah ep.19); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3173 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3388); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3174 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3389); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1200; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 809; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1375; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Przyjaciele; talk-show 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Tak; film dokumentalny 15:30 Podróżnik - Terre-de-Haut 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3175 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3390); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3176 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3391); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1204 - (txt str.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1376; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 813; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Złość; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Klucz; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 4400 seria I - odc.5 (4400, The - seria I - Trial By Fire, ep.5) - (txt str.777); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:10 4400 seria I - odc.6 (4400, The - seria I - White Light, ep.6) - (txt str.777); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:35 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika; 23:45 Dom wariatów (Dom durakow) 103'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2002) 01:30 Breslau Rudolfa Tauera 41'; film dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 120/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 121/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Od kinematografu i automobilu - do kina i auta; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 31 Magia światła (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.143, Odważny krok 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 ; Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:05 Święta wojna - Doradca inwestycyjny (205); serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 8 Ukryty talent; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Magnum - odc. 3/162 Chińska lalka (MAGNUM P.I. s.1odc. 03, (China doll)); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 12:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Co ci dolega? - Alergia na życie (Allergic to life) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Supertalent - (1); widowisko 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie s. 3, odc. 7/22 - Zaproszenie na (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9007 - THE MURDER WEEKEND MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Szansa na Sukces - TSA 17:10 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:25 Dlaczego... - program reporterski; reportaż 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Łatwy pieniądz; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL-u - Za wolność waszą i naszą; cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Wyjście awaryjne - (txt str.777) 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982) 21:35 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą - Wrocław 2006 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:10 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 15/17 (Battlestar Galactica ep.1811 Colonial Day); serial science ficton kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - W kręgu śmierci (Femmes Kamikazes) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 00:50 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 14/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. 214 COVENTRY) kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:30 Pół na pół odc. 5/23 (Half & Half ep.104); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:55 Pół na pół odc. 6/23 (Half & Half ep.105); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:15 AUDIOTELE teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 SIdła miłości (12) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market-mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (2) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (12): Ojciec marnotrawny - serial komediowy 10.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11.00 Dharma i Greg (13) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (815) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Sldła milości (13)-telenowela 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (13) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (425) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (53) - serial komediowy 15.10 Rodzina zastępcza (13): Wielka wygrana - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (426) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie (820) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20.30 ChIrurdzy (3) - serial obyczajowy 21.25 Fala zbrodni (82) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.30 Okręt (1) - serial wojenny 00.45 Dzlewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakonczenle programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Tajniacy (13) - serial sens. 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 SędzIa Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer- teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - pr. rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.45 Loteria walentynkowa - konkurs 12.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (745) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Tajniacy (14) - serial sens. 15.00 Cena marzeń (100) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwagal- magazyn 20.15 W11 - wydzIał śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (746) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Piekło - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Mam Sobel, wyk. Catherine Mary Stewart, Melanie Mayron, Richard Chamberlain, Scott Hylands 23.25 Fuzja - relacja 23.45 Kryminalni (60) - serial kryminalny 00.45 Siłacze: Strongcup - program rozrywkowy 01.50 Nocne Igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.50 Telesklep 03.10 Uwaga!- magazyn 03.30 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Kamera kuriera 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Następcy ropy - Przekleństwo ropy, odc. 2 (Departure From Oil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zestrzelenie koreańskiego "Boeinga 747", odc.18 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Następcy ropy - Przekleństwo ropy, odc. 2 (Departure From Oil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Kamera kuriera 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Trójka tam była 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Następcy ropy - Przekleństwo ropy, odc. 2 (Departure From Oil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zestrzelenie koreańskiego "Boeinga 747", odc.18 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Następcy ropy - Przekleństwo ropy, odc. 2 (Departure From Oil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:50 Pozytywka - Tygodnik Pozytywnie Nakręcony 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda 17:50 Aktualności 18:15 Aktualności sportowe 18:25 Ludzie i sprawy 18:55 Cogito 19:05 Uwaga! Weekend! 19:40 Narciarski weekend 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Kamera kuriera 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Pod Tatrami 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Następcy ropy - Przekleństwo ropy, odc. 2 (Departure From Oil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zestrzelenie koreańskiego "Boeinga 747", odc.18 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Następcy ropy - Przekleństwo ropy, odc. 2 (Departure From Oil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Pod Tatrami 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Okiem kamery 18:20 Co warto wiedzieć 18:30 Kundel bury i kocury 18:50 Magazyn medyczny 19:10 Ślizg 19:20 Pod Tatrami 19:30 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19:55 Co warto wiedzieć 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Okiem kultury 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:45 Pogoda; STEREO 00:49 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Twarze; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja - odc. 38; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (11) Jan Nowicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.21; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Lecha Majewskiego podróże w głąb siebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 798* - Casting; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Duże dzieci - 32; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 To jest temat - Egzorcysta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Rzeka Warta pieniędzy - odc.1; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Budzik - Twarze; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ja i moje życie - To moja tajemnica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 798* - Casting; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.22; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Ostoja - odc. 38; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tarnowski herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Rzeka Warta pieniędzy - odc.1; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Szybowce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Plebania - odc. 602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Teatr TV - Pan Benet 46'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Bogdan Baer, Dariusz Biskupski, Zuzanna Lipiec, Michał Jarmiocki, Piotr Grabowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego - Linia życia - Karol Szymanowski /1882-1937/; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 798* - Casting; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.22; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Szybowce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 602; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Teatr TV - Pan Benet; spektakl teatralny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego - Linia życia - Karol Szymanowski /1882-1937/; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Z herbem w nazwisku - Tarnowski herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Dianne Reeves (Dianne Reeves); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Muzyka źródeł - Youssou N'Dour i przyjaciele - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Fata Morgana (Fata Morgana) 73'; program dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1970); reż.:Werner Herzog; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Kultura duchowa narodu - Magia lalki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Mahabharata cz. 3 114'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Peter Brook; wyk.:Madadou Dioume, Jeffrey Kissoon, Robert Langdon-Lloyd, Helene Patarot, Andrzej Seweryn, Ryszard Cieślak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaduszki 93'; film TVP; reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Franciszek Pieczka, Włodzimierz Boruński, Aleksander Sewruk, Andrzej May, Kazimierz Opaliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 DAAB - To co najlepsze cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Kostka cukru 9'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Bławut; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Igor Strawiński (Igor Stravinski: Composer) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Nasz Kosmos, cz.2 (Notre Universe) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Obietnica (La promesse) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Luksemburg (1995); reż.:Luc Dardenne, Jean-Pierre Dardenne; wyk.:Assita Ouedraogo, Sophie Leboutte, Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Jérémie Rénier, Frédéric Bodson, Rasmane Ouedraogo, Olivier Gourmet, Florian Delain; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 3; magazyn filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Socjopaci - odc. 3; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Strefa - TV Dante. Pieśni IX-XIV (A TV Dante: The Inferno Cantos IX-XIV) 57'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); reż.:Raul Ruiz; wyk.:Fernando Bordeu, Francisco Reyes; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - White Rabbit; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Strefa - Głośne Czytanie - Paw królowej odc.6; prezentacja książki; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Kozin, śpiewak z Magadanu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Uzak (Uzak) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Turcja (2002); reż.:Nuri Bilge Ceylan; wyk.:Muzaffer Ozdemir, Emin Toprak, Zuhal Gencer Erkaya, Nazan Kirilmis, Feridun Koc; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Sopot '88 - Obywatel G. C.; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:25 Czynnik PSI - 79/88 serial science-fiction Kanada 2000 06:20 Prawo do narodzin - 43/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 06:45 Prawo do narodzin - 44/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Moja piękna grubaska - 73/178 telenowela Wenezuela 2002 08:20 Werdykt - program sądowy 09:15 Telezakupy 11:10 Śniadanie do łóżka - komedia romantyczna USA 1992 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - 45/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 13:25 Prawo do narodzin - 46/190 telenowela Meksyk 1981 13:50 Telezakupy 14:15 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 14:30 Prognoza pogody 14:40 Łowca - 5/22 serial sensacyjny Kanada 2001 15:30 Akwanauci - 45/46 serial dokumentalny USA 2000 16:00 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 16:25 Czynnik PSI - 85/88 serial science-fiction Kanada 2000 17:20 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Moja piękna grubaska - 74/178 telenowela Wenezuela 2002 18:25 Gorączka w mieście - 28/48 serial kryminalny USA 1996 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Trzy sprawy dla Laury C. - 1/3 serial kryminalny Włochy 2002 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Oblicza zbrodni - 38/52 serial kryminalny Kanada 2001 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - 46/48 serial kryminalny USA 1996 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Najlepszy seks w życiu - 4/4 serial erotyczny USA 2002 02:00 Rybia nocka Ale Kino! 08:00 Katastrofa - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Stanisław Niwiński, Marta Lipińska, Aleksander Fogiel, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1965 09:35 Człowiek, który płakał - melodramat reż. Sally Potter, wyk. Christina Ricci, Johnny Depp, Cate Blanchett, John Turturro Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:20 Zbliżenia: Tobey Maguire - film dokumentalny 11:55 Rudobrody - dramat obyczajowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Yuzo Kayama, Tsutomu Yamazaki, Reiko Dan Japonia 1965 15:00 ostatni seans Raj na ziemi - dramat polityczny reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Roschdy Zem, Fadila Belkebla, Omar Bekhaled, Farida Rahouadj Francja/Algieria/Belgia/Norwegia 1998 16:45 Ewa chce spać - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1958 18:30 Doskonałe superkobiety - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 19:25 Osa - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 ale świat! Hollywood Hong Kong - komediodramat reż. Fruit Chan, wyk. Xun Zhou, Glen Chin, You-Nam Wong, Sai Man Ho Hongkong/Francja/Japonia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 21:55 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Coburn, Kris Kristofferson, Richard Jaeckel, Jason Robards USA 1973 23:50 Mordercze lato - dramat sensacyjny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. John Leguizamo, Mira Sorvino, Jennifer Esposito, Adrien Brody USA 1999 02:10 Rewolucja krabów - film krótkometrażowy 02:20 Prom do Szwecji - film sensacyjny reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Henryk Talar, Joanna Żółkowska, Stanisław Bieliński, Henryk Machalica Polska 1979 Canal + Film 08:30 Bariera - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Henryk Bąk, Jan Nowicki, Joanna Szczerbic, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1966 09:50 Deser Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Przyjaciel Hitlera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Menno Meyjes, wyk. John Cusack, Noah Taylor, Leelee Sobieski, Molly Parker Węgry/Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2002 14:50 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Déborah François, Fabrizio Rongione, Jérémie Segard Belgia/Francja 2005 16:25 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 18:30 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia - film sensacyjny reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills, Andre Kristoff USA 2005 20:00 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny reż. Pierre Morel, wyk. Cyril Raffaelli, Dany Verissimo, David Belle, Tony D'Amario Francja 2004 21:25 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. AnnaSophia Robb, Jeff Daniels, Cicely Tyson, Dave Matthews USA 2005 23:10 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 23:35 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/24 USA 2004 00:20 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 9 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 00:45 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 02:20 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:55 Smętarz dla zwierzaków 2 - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Edward Furlong, Anthony Edwards, Clancy Brown, Jared Rushton USA 1992 Canal + Sport 07:00 Ligue 1 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Olympiakos Pireus - Efes Pilsen Stambuł 10:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 11:30 Piłka nożna Najlepsze mecze Orange Ekstraklasy - podsumowanie 2006 roku 14:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 14:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Olympiakos Pireus - Efes Pilsen Stambuł 17:00 Chiński boom: Nowe fortuny - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - RheinEnergie Kolonia 21:45 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Le Mans Sarthe Basket - Dynamo Moskwa 23:45 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 00:15 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 00:50 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 02:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 03:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:55 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny reż. A.G. Vermouth, wyk. Charlie Eckert, Addi Somekh USA 2005 09:00 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 10:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 11:15 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 13:00 Królewska gra - thriller reż. Nikolaj Arcel, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Soren Pilmark, Nicolas Bro, Nastja Arcel Dania 2004 14:55 Operacja "Koza" - komedia reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Paweł Burczyk, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Gawryluk, Edyta Jungowska Polska 1999 16:35 Broken Flowers - komediodramat reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Bill Murray, Sharon Stone, Tilda Swinton, Julie Delpy USA/Francja 2005 18:25 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:30 Premiera Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/24 USA 2004 22:20 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 00:05 Klucz do koszmaru - thriller reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard USA 2005 01:55 Piła - thriller reż. James Wan, wyk. Leigh Whannell, Cary Elwes, Danny Glover, Ken Leung USA 2004 03:35 Jutro Meksyk - film psychologiczny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Joanna Szczerbic, Zbigniew Cybulski, Teresa Szmigielówna, Tadeusz Schmidt Polska 1965 Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 07:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Floryda: Zachować czujność - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Podróż w kanu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla mas - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Floryda: Zachować czujność - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Podróż w kanu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 52 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 53 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Przedstawienie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Malowanie za pomocą eksplozji - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tragedia lotu 175 - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Niebezpieczne siły - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 01:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Inwazja kosmitów na Szkocję - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Przedstawienie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Eurosport 09:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 4. dzień 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 14:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - sprint mężczyzn 15:45 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - 5. dzień 17:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 18:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce (Słowenia) - sprint mężczyzn 19:00 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie - 5. dzień 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 12. etap: Ayoun - Kayes 22:45 Snooker Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Monte Carlo - zapowiedź 00:15 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 12. etap: Ayoun - Kayes 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 5. dzień 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - 5. dzień HBO 06:30 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 08:15 Homarowy biznes - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kevin Jordan, wyk. Danny Aiello, Jane Curtin, Marisa Ryan, Heather Burns USA 2005 09:50 Prefontaine - film biograficzny reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill, Breckin Meyer USA 1997 11:35 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. María Esteve, Tristán Ulloa, Natalia Verbeke, Óscar Jaenada Hiszpania/Argentyna/Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:05 Pacyfikator - komedia reż. Adam Shankman, wyk. Vin Diesel, Brittany Snow, Max Thieriot, Morgan York Kanada/ USA 2005 14:40 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm - film fantasy reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Matt Damon, Heath Ledger, Peter Stormare, Lena Headey USA/Czechy 2005 16:35 Steamboy - film animowany reż. Katsuhiro Ôtomo, wyk. Japonia 2004 18:40 Premiera Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 20:10 Premiera Kłopotliwy transport - komedia reż. Colin Teague, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Linda Bassett, Chooi Beh, Elizabeth Berrington Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:45 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 165 22:15 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia reż. Wes Anderson, wyk. Bill Murray, Owen Wilson, Cate Blanchett, Anjelica Huston USA 2004 00:10 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 00:40 Obiekt pożądania - horror komediowy reż. Robert Parigi, wyk. Desmond Harrington, Melissa Sagemiller, Rip Torn, Udo Kier USA 2003 02:10 Ciąża na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny reż. Christophe Weber, wyk. Francja 2003 03:05 Król rzeki - thriller reż. Nick Willing, wyk. Edward Burns, Jennifer Ehle, John Kapelos, Sean McCann Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:45 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 10:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 MTV Making The Movie 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Psy dwa - kreskówka 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 23:00 Alt.mtv - muzyka alternatywna 00:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia - film dokumentalny 09:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż - film dokumentalny 10:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Śmiertelne spóźnienie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia - film dokumentalny 14:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż - film dokumentalny 15:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Raje na Ziemi: Manu - peruwiański las deszczowy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Lwy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan - serial dokumentalny 19:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia - film dokumentalny 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Szympansy na wolności - film dokumentalny 22:00 Piekielne zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Szympansy na wolności - film dokumentalny 01:00 Piekielne zwierzęta - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz AC Torino - Inter Mediolan 09:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Stars on Ice 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu Espanyol Barcelona - FC Barcelona 11:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Jastrzębski Węgiel - PZU AZS Olsztyn 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Muszynianka-Fakro Muszyna - Racing Club Cannes 15:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Lewski Siconco Sofia - Skra Bełchatów 17:00 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 18:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 18:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Włoch - mecz Chievo Werona - Sampdoria Genua 20:55 Piłka nożna Puchar Włoch - mecz AC Arezzo - AC Milan 23:00 Boks Gala Grupy Hammer Promotions TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:20 Telesklep 07:20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:50 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 103/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:40 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/26 Niemcy 2004 10:45 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 8/12 USA 2002 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 11:45 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 104/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 91 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:35 Dzień dobry, Miami - serial komediowy odc. 6/18 reż. David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, USA 17:05 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/26 Niemcy 2004 18:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 18:15 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 9/12 USA 2002 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 92 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Dzień dobry, Miami - serial komediowy odc. 7/18 reż. David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, USA 20:10 Blink - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Madeleine Stowe, Aidan Quinn, Peter Friedman, James Remar USA 1994 22:20 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 19/23 USA 2003 23:20 Big Lebowski - komedia reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Jeff Bridges, John Goodman, Julianne Moore, Steve Buscemi USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Shibuya - finał 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Planete 06:45 Morskie opowieści, Sanktuarium przyrodnicze w Morzu Iroise, odc. 13; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 07:15 W przestworzach, Wyprawa na Marsa, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 08:15 W przestworzach, Niebiańscy strażnicy, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 09:20 Morskie opowieści, Karłowate wieloryby, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 09:50 Morskie opowieści, Podwodne pokazy, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 10:25 Morskie opowieści, Laguna miłości, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 11:00 Morskie opowieści, Zakochane wieloryby, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 11:30 Morskie opowieści, Walka o życie, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 12:00 Historia futbolu, Brazylia, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 13:00 Morskie opowieści, Potwór z rybackiego portu, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 13:30 Rycerze, Wilhelm i Ulrich w służbie dam, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 14:25 Powrót do strefy 51; film dokumentalny USA 2002 15:20 Christian Dior - projektant mody i jego sobowtór; film dokumentalny Francja 2005 16:15 Moja szkoła, Moja szkoła na Kubie, Moja szkoła w Libanie, odc. 12; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 16:50 Podstawy wiary, Humanizm, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 17:20 Czarna kawa, W Ameryce, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2005 18:20 Podwodne spotkania, 20 tysięcy fotografii, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 18:50 Michał Anioł Superstar; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 19:45 Na krawędzi bankructwa, Aurora, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 20:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, Steve i nietoperze, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 20:45 Rycerze, Saladyn, rycerz świętej wojny, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 21:45 Rycerze, Robert Guiscard, postrach świata, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 22:45 Artystyczne safari, Wim Delvoye, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 23:20 Turyści w kosmosie; film dokumentalny USA 2000 00:20 Obietnica i zdrada. Wielka Brytania a Ziemia Święta; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 01:20 Podstawy wiary, Hinduizm, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 01:50 Stwory, potwory, cudaki, Duchy zwierząt, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Australia 2005 02:45 Podwodne spotkania, Rekiny i szok elektryczny, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku